


I'll Come Running When I Feel Your Pain

by JuniorWoofles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pining, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you really have to go?” Stiles whined from underneath the duvet that he was stubbornly hiding under.<br/>“Yes, we've already gone over this. Their Pack just wants to talk about boundaries and help and if I don’t go then they might decide to go against us in the future instead of helping us,” Derek said as he tried to finish his packing. (It had been already done but last minute Stiles had decided to throw everything out and hide some of it)</p>
<p>Stiles misses Derek when he leaves. Derek misses Stiles when he's away. But did you know that wolves can feel their mate's pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Come Running When I Feel Your Pain

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've written in a long time and I'm so happy at how this turned out. 
> 
> Not edited properly
> 
> For my wifey Jenny

“Do you really have to go?” Stiles whined from underneath the duvet that he was stubbornly hiding under.

“Yes, we’ve already gone over this. Their Pack just wants to talk about boundaries and help and if I don’t go then they might decide to go against us in the future instead of helping us,” Derek said as he tried to finish his packing. (It had been already done but last minute Stiles had decided to throw everything out and hide some of it).

“But, whhhhyyyy?” Stiles mumbled into the softness of his bed that he didn’t want to leave. And that, preferably, Derek didn’t have to leave either.

“Stiles, stop whining. I’ll be back really soon, okay? No later than Monday morning, okay?”

“But that’s an entire week away!”

Derek finally turned back to look at Stiles for the first time since their debate started. “I know, and I don’t like it either. If I could take you with me, I would.”

Stiles moved so he was sitting up more and wrapped the duvet tighter around himself. “Then why don’t you?” he asked.

Derek sighed and walked over to where his mate was huddled in his bedding. “We went over this already,” he said, his voice softening. He crouched down and took Stiles’ hands in his own. “We need them to accept our Pack and it’s not the most common things to have a human in a Pack – even less so for the human to be mated to their Alpha. I have to at least get through this first meeting first before they find out about all the humans that are associated with our Pack.”

“So you’d tell them about Hunters before you’d tell them about me?”

“Of course not,” Derek said, leaning over to kiss Stiles on the forehead. “You’re the first thing I’d tell them about. You’re the first thing I’d tell anyone about. I love you so much but I’ve got to do this right.”

“Stop being smushy! You’re not allowed to be smushy when I don’t want you to leave!” Stiles whined again.

“I’m sorry. But I’m not taking it back. Just tell me you love me so I can go, please?”

“No. If I don’t say it you can’t leave me, so ha!” Stiles smirked.

“Oh, really?” Derek challenged before leaning in and kissing Stiles. At first Stiles tried to refuse but within moments he was responding, opening up and allowing for Derek to kiss him harder. Derek lightly nipped at Stiles’ lip in the exact way he knew drove him crazy. Stiles moved his arms up to Derek’s neck, letting the duvet fall down to his shoulders and curled his fingers into the hairs on the back of Derek’s neck. Derek kissed Stiles until he was breathless before he broke away and started kissing along his neck, biting and smelling the soft expanse of flesh.

“Mmm, okay, fine, I love you,” Stiles murmured. 

“I win then,” Derek laughs as he breaks away.

“You’re a horrible human being you know that.” Stiles said as pouted, his kiss swollen bottom lip moving out over his upper.

“I’m not a human being, you know that.” Derek retorted, quickly kissing the pout off of Stiles’ face. He hugged Stiles as best as he could with Stiles being half wrapped in a cocoon. “And I love you and you know that too. You’ll be fine; I’ll be back soon, okay? I promise. Just try to not kill yourself in three days? Promise me, sweetheart?”

“I promise, Sourwolf,” Stiles mumbled from where his face is nestled against Derek’s neck.

“Good, one week. It’s only one week.” Derek said as he kissed Stiles on his cheek and starts to untangle himself. He picked up his bag and starts to head over to the door when he heard a small murmur.

“I love you.”

Derek quickly went back to Stiles and kissed him one last time before he whispered, “I know,” against his lips and walking out of the room.

Stiles blinked a couple of times to adjust to his mate pulling a Han Solo on him and by the time he had done this said mate was already gone. He flopped back on to the bed and wrapped himself up tighter in his duvet. This was going to be a long week.

 

 

*                             *                             *                             *                             *                             *                             *

 

Stiles was not moping. He wasn’t. It didn’t matter that Scott thought he was, and Isaac thought he was, and Allison thought he was and Lydia thought he was, and Boyd thought he was and Erica thought he was. Okay so everyone thought he was moping. Even his dad had called him out on it yesterday when he had gone to visit.

_“Look, Stiles, I know you’re missing Derek but it’s only been two days. He’ll be home really soon and I think you’re strong enough to live without your boyfriend for a few days.”_

No, he wasn’t moping! He had gotten out of bed, (to go and buy ice cream and curly fries) but still, he had gotten out of bed. He had been eating (junk food and chocolate) and had been showering (because Scott dragged him out of bed and kicked him into the bathroom and said he wouldn’t leave until he showered) and he had been sleeping (albeit pretty much non-stop).  Stiles wasn’t moping because his boyfriend had gone away for a couple of days on a business trip. He had just decided to relocate his entire existence to his bed. For convenience, of course. Not because it was ridiculously comfy and was the place in the entire house that smelled strongest of Derek. Not that he was pining or anything, he was just trying to make his life slightly easier for himself.

There was TV and he had temporarily moved a mini fridge into the room so he had ice cream within arm’s length at all times. There was piles of DVDs scattered all about the bed, and mostly in a state of disarray. He was probably the living nightmare of an OCD sufferer right now. Empty boxes and stacks of loose discs everywhere and it was only getting worse. Not that Stiles had any reason to get up and clean. He was the only one home and had been for two whole days.

Which may have seemed like a bit of an overreaction but when you broke it down it was over 57 and a half hours or 3450 minutes or 207000 seconds. And a number that’s nearly at a quarter of a million must be cause of an overreaction. Because that emasculated to a lot of seconds. (Of course, over a year it worked out to be 0.66% of the total time but regardless of the fact that Stiles knew it was a small period of time to be freaking out over, he was).

It wasn’t his house, not really and without Derek there it felt even lonelier. The lease was all in Derek’s name and it was his family house, the house he had grown up in and the house where all the memories of his family where. Without his snarky comments and random shirtless work outs that Stiles did not just sit and watch for the sole purpose of entertainment and material gain, it felt like a ghost town. No matter how much decorating had been done.

Stiles had considered going to Scott’s for a few days and sleeping on his floor like he had done in countless sleepovers over the years but Scott was working late and crashing with Allison. And as much as Mrs McCall loved him she wasn’t just going to let Stiles sleep there by himself for half a week because his own house was too lonely. Probably because she was in cahoots with his dad and his dad would tell him to try to deal with it. So, his own house was out of the question.

Without his boyfriend, his love, his mate, Stiles felt empty. It was a long two days, no matter how many texts he had sent Derek, or the hour long phone call he had gotten after the first night when Derek was holed up in dingy motel en route. There had been so few texts sent today, Derek had said he might lose service once he was out there but going through it was a lot different that reacting to a couple of passing comments.

He missed his boyfriend, but he wasn’t moping! He just wanted to curl up in bed and watch sad soppy movies with thick clotting ice cream filled with sauces and marshmallows and wait for his boyfriend to get back home to him. It’s what everyone did when they had a hole in their heart anyway.

 

*                             *                             *                             *                             *                             *                             *

 

This had to be the longest drive in the history of the world. And no, he wasn’t lost at all. Okay, so he may have been driving round on the same motorway for hours on end and Derek thought he had gone in circles a couple of times and was vainly trying to sense the other Pack with no results but he couldn’t be lost. He was much more adept at reading maps than Stiles. Which really was saying anything as Stiles totally sucked at trying to find where they were on a map. The first time they had tried to take a weekend away together Stiles had gotten their position on the map wrong and drove them in the wrong direction. By the time they figured it out it had taken them an extra three hours to get to their cabin and by the time they finally pulled up to the rustic wooden home in the forest they were both so beat they both went straight to sleep.  (Although they did get round to their planned activities later).

He shouldn’t have gotten there hours ago and it wasn’t going to look good if he was this late. He was an alpha werewolf; getting lost was something he just didn’t do. Unless his boyfriend was feeding him wrong turns. He should really know better by now than to listen to Stiles while driving.

‘Stop it,’ Derek thought. Thinking about his boyfriend while he was thousands of miles away wasn’t going to be the best thing for him right now.

Derek kept driving along the motorway for half an hour more getting steadily more bored and agitated when he finally picked up a scent. “About damn time,” he growled under his breath as he started to follow it.

He started speeding along the roads, going off the motorway and starting down smaller roads that lead to a tiny town. He was almost about to speed past when he saw a figure hiding along the treeline. He slowed down and drove over, parking just at the edge of the forest.

“Derek Hale?” the figure asked as he got out from his car.

“Yeah, sorry I’m late I couldn’t find the place,” he admitted as he walked closer.

“Really? I say you’re just about bang on the time we expected you to be here,” the figure said as they stepped closer.

As they fell into the light of a nearby street light Derek could see that the figure was actually a girl. She had strong arms and her thick brown hair was curled into a bob that reminded Derek of Allison. She strode over to him on wedged boots and stuck her hand out to shake his. “Hi, I’m Megan. You ready to meet the others?”

 

*                             *                             *                             *                             *                             *                             *

 

The meeting was going really well, if you asked Derek at least. No one was shifting or growling. They had welcomed him into their home easily, letting him sleep off his travel in their spare room before they started negotiations in the morning. They were a relatively small Pack, asides from Megan there were only three betas but Derek figured this would be an advantage to him. A smaller Pack would be more likely to need allies; all he had to do was make a good impression. Megan suggested that Derek train with them so he could get to know them better and he had agreed.

Bryce reminded him of Isaac in the way that he was small and quick but he was darker and spoke really fast and excitedly like a little kid. It was sweet, until he came to attack you and knocked you over before Derek even knew where he was.  

Anita was Megan’s little sister and she was a born werewolf. She was strong and sneaky and could turn from deadly serious into a fit of high-pitched girlish giggles in less than a second. It was kind of disconcerting until Derek realised that it was kind of adorable. She reminded him a little bit of Cora when she was younger and that thought made Derek want to wrap her up in blankets and give her a big brother.

But Anita already had Leon for that. Leon was Megan’s mate and if Derek hadn’t witnessed Scott adore the ground that Allison walked him he may have said they were the cutest thing he had ever seen. Except if he said that to Stiles he would probably whine that the cutest couple wasn’t them. Then they would probably start making out.

Leon was tall and tanned and his blond hair shined in the sun as it hung over his face. He was about his strong as Derek and their fight was quite evenly matched for a while before Derek got the upper hand for a second and won. He was open and friendly and Derek liked him. Leon was almost a parallel universe version of Derek; one where he had been able to grow up in peace without heartbreak and loss. It was a bit freaky at first before Leon’s easy nature overcame that.

They had been training for hours before they decided to have a pizza break. They sat in the living room of the house and talked about relations and Derek’s pack. He diligently answered every question he was asked about his Pack and spoke proudly about that in an almost boastful tone. Megan smiled at him during this, knowing what it was like to be proud of a Pack.

“So, Derek, what’s your mate like?” Megan asked from where she was cuddled into Leon’s side.

“My what?” Derek spluttered while he internally started freaking out.

“Your mate. You have one, don’t you?” She asked, raising one perfect eyebrow at the end of her question.

“I- I-…” Derek knew how to talk and how to not talk but it was like his brain shut down. True, he was getting on with this Pack and they were almost friends but he didn’t want to jeopardise what they were forming by admitted about Stiles. He would tell them later if he had to but now, now it just seemed too early.

“Hey, you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to but I’m just curious. It’s not every day you see an Alpha mated to a human,” Megan smiled.

Derek tried to compose himself because damn it looking like a goldfish was what Stiles did, not him. “I, um…,” he swallowed, “How do you know about that?”

Anita went into a small peal of giggles at the look on his face while her sister replied, “Honey, you’re kind of reeking of his scent. We can smell the difference, you know.”

Derek breathed slightly before he started to talk. “His name’s Stiles and he’s a genius. He stays up all night reading too many lore books and I think sometimes he just breathes them in. He’s slightly obsessed at times and he can get really hyper and crazy and loses his volume control and eats too much junk food and sprawls everywhere. Like everywhere. When I want to sit down he’s half asleep over the entire sofa in such a way that it’s impossible to sit down anywhere, even the arm. He refuses to get up in the morning because he’s too tired from staying up all night and then he steals my duvet and wraps himself in it so I’m cold and I get kicked out of bed to go and make him pancakes. He eats more than werewolves sometimes. He’s not the only human in my Pack but he’s my human so I guess that’s all that counts.”

Megan was grinning at him by the time he finished and wriggled out of Leon’s grasp to go and hug Derek. “Thank you,” she murmured as she did so.

“What for?” Derek asked, slightly confused.

“For proving that you are a good guy. Now, do you want more food?”

Derek grinned back. For the first time in years he felt like his life was going right.

 

*                             *                             *                             *                             *                             *                             *

 

Stiles missed Derek. Stiles watched movies, he missed Derek.

He read a book, he missed Derek.

He ate pizza and he missed Derek.

Everything seemed to remind him of how much he loved Derek. He was reminded of their last date night where they tried to make their own pizza and it went so disastrously and they ended up ordering take out and stayed up until half one in the morning when they fell asleep on the sofa under the soft glare of the TV playing the credits of their last movie.

Scott made faces at him that told him that he was exasperated with Stiles for not doing anything. Allison dragged him out for coffee and it did help a bit and she smiled at him widely. Lydia came over in the morning to throw his curtains open and force feed him breakfast so they could pore over lore books.  Isaac came over for Chinese and X-Men. His dad let him come in to look over cases.

But at night, when he went to bed, he missed Derek again.

 

*                             *                             *                             *                             *                             *                             *

 

It started off softly at first. A gentle itch in his brain, the invisible kind that you can’t itch. So Derek ignored it. He had planned to come down for five days and he had planned to stay for that time. He trained with Leon and laughed with Bryce and won a fight with Anita by tickling her to the ground. He talked possible attack solutions with Megan and arranged for them to come down another time to meet his Pack. He blushed when she mentioned Stiles before he started talking about his weird and wonderful qualities. They went out for tea after Derek had been there for three days and they laughed and bonded over Thai food and stories of Betas being idiots that you have to love because they’re family. And Derek was having so much fun.

The itch started again. By the time Derek was so distracted figuring out what it was that he wasn’t listening to Bryce rant, Megan decided to talk to him.

“Hey, what’s up? You seem distracted,” she asked him once she had pulled him into the small kitchen.

“Nothing. It’s just a small itch in my brain.”

“Oh that? That’s probably Stiles.”

“What?”

“When your mate is in distress or pain you can feel it. It’s like a small nagging in your brain but when Leon broke his leg I had a full blown migraine for a day.”

“So I can feel when Stiles is in pain?”

“Yes and the distance will be amplifying it as well.”

“So, Stiles is in pain?”

“It depends. As there is quite a lot of distance between you he could have kicked his shin against the table and it would feel the same way as if he had a deep cut on his arm and you were in the same room.”

“So what do I do?”

“It’s up to you but it’s probably not too bad. Just tell me if it gets too bad and you can decide if you need to go home to him. But it might just be an ice cream headache or something so be careful.” Her statement made Derek chuckle and he visibly relaxed. “How have you not figured this out before?”

“I guess he’s never been hurt or been apart from me since we mated.”

“That would make sense. Have you really never been apart from him before?”

“No, but he hasn’t been mine for that long. He blames the fact that I was a, as he put it ‘an emotionally constipated Sourwolf’.” Megan laughed at that, her curls bobbing as she threw her head back.

“I would so love to meet him one day.”

“I’m sure he’d love to meet you too.”

She grinned again before gathering snacks for a movie.

 

*                             *                             *                             *                             *                             *                             *

 

It started spiking. Derek shot up in the middle of the film and started rubbing at his temple. His weird soul-convergence thing with Stiles was giving him small spikes of pain every few minutes. He looked up from his hands and saw Megan was giving him a concerned look. Derek shook his head at her and tried to concentrate on the movie again but when it happened again a few minutes later she smiled gently at him and said, “Go.”

Derek looked like he was going to protest but she made her eyes flash at him (which was terrifying even with her soft features and smile) and he nodded once and went to gather his things. By the time he got back downstairs she was waiting for him with a hug and a piece of paper with her number on it. “Go, I’ll call you later, okay?” She said as she gave him one last hug and he left.

Derek tried not to panic as he drove away back home. Stiles could be having a panic attack right now and it would take him hours to get to him. This had been a bad idea. Stiles needed him now and he was still hours away, even with pushing at the speed limit possibly more than would be legal.

The miles flew by with the countryside, the light melting with the cars that seemed to blur together on the motorway.

Derek started to breathe slightly easier when he got to the outskirts of Beacon Hills. As he drove through more familiar territory he was forced to slow down slightly. Stiles’ dad may be the Sheriff but that didn’t give Derek a free pass for reckless speeding at night.

Once he got to their apartment Derek hastily parked and ran up the stairs. He was so tempted to just break down the door but he knew that would cause more problems in the long run so he had to scramble to get his key in the lock. When he did he threw the door open and went into their home without closing the door behind him.

“Stiles! Stiles!” Two hours was all it took for Derek to lose his mind, evidently. Two hours of occasional spikes and worrying.

“Der-bear?” Stiles’ confused voice came from the living room so Derek ran to him.

“Wha-…” Stiles tried to get up and embrace him but he nearly fell over trying to get up to quickly while wrapped up in a cocoon. Derek was at him within the second, his arm bracing the thick duvet covered elbow, steadying him.

“Stiles, what’s wrong, I felt your pain and I’ve been driving for hours, what happened, are you okay.” Derek tried to access what he could of Stiles looking for obvious injuries.

Stiles took one look at Derek’s face during his freak out and burst into laughter. He would have fallen over to if the werewolf wasn’t holding him up. “Oh, Sourwolf…”Stiles managed to choke out in between fits of giggles.

“Stiles,” Derek growled. “What. Happened.”

“I may have gotten a slight brain freeze from eating ice cream too fast…” Stiles mumbled really fast, trying to get it all out in one breath before he burst into laughter again.

Derek relaxed then went angry and then laughed too. “Oh, Megan is never going to let me forget this,” he grumbled as he hugged his mate.

“Who’s Megan?” Stiles asked as he rearranged the duvet so he could wrap Derek in it too.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow. Ice cream now.”

Derek sat down on the sofa and pulled Stiles down with him so that his mate was once again wrapped in his arms. Stiles played the film again and Derek tried to spoon ice cream into Stiles’ mouth from where he was sitting behind him. Not that either of them minded when it missed completely as Stiles just turned round and let Derek kiss it off. And if Stiles got a brain freeze again that night, well Derek didn’t feel anything but happiness coming from Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got this idea when I was at the beach a week ago and gave myself a slight brain freeze. Stiles came to mind and this was born.


End file.
